Blog użytkownika:Maikeru98/Victor Delombre
Victor Artur Delombre - piętnastoletni chłopak uczęszczający do paryskiej szkoły Collège Françoise Dupont, syn Henri'ego oraz Marii. Jest on postacią wyalienowaną, która nie jest za bardzo rozmowna, ani ufna. Jego ponury charakter został spowodowany tragiczną utratą jego miłości - Alice Delalumière, która zmarła w wyniku przegranej walki z ciężką chorobą (Victor obwinia za to ludzi, którzy nie mogli jej uratować). Przez lata, Victor bardzo cierpiał i wyraził swoją pogardę do ludzi, których postrzega jako tych, którzy zabrali mu wszystko. Więc dlatego sam z siebie wybrał drogę złoczyńcy i jako Seth, wraz ze zdobyciem swojego Miraculum obrał sobie nowy cel - sprawić, by ludzie oraz cały świat cierpieli tak samo, jak on po stracie Alice. Jest posiadaczem nieznanego Miraculum Wilka (pod postacią dwóch bransolet), zaś jego kwami to Woo. Osobowość thumb|310px|Grafika koncepcyjna Victora Delombre W dzieciństwie, przed śmiercią Alice - Victor był zupełnie inną osobą. Był miły, komunikatywny, troskliwy oraz bardzo cenił sobie dobro. Gdy przebywał z Alice, Victor potrafił być również na tyle zdeterminowany, by ją ochronić od wszelakich zagrożeń. Mało tego, chłopak był wobec niej bardzo lojalny i gardził złem. Jednakże mimo takich pozytywnych cech charakteru, Victor miał kilka słabych punktów, takich jak pesymizm, czy niezbyt duża wiara w siebie. Po śmierci Alice, Victor stał się małomówną, nieufną oraz czasami nawet impulsywną osobą. W ogóle nie wierzy w dobre intencje ludzi, przez co za każdym razem gdy ktoś mu pomaga, to Victor mówi, żeby się nie wtrącał w nie swoje sprawy oraz że w ogóle nie potrzebował pomocy. Ponadto, młodemu chłopakowi brzydzą takie słowa jak miłość, przyjaźń oraz nadzieja, które uważa za "nędzne iluzje". Jako super-złoczyńca zwanym Seth'em, Victor ma praktycznie niezmieniony charakter. Różnica w tym, że jest bardziej złowieszczy i gniewny niż zwykle. Wygląd Przed przemianą, Victor jest wysokim chłopakiem o półdługich czarnych włosach, brązowych oczach, jasnej karnacji skóry oraz dobrze zbudowanym ciele. Nosi na sobie czarną kamizelkę z czterema kieszeniami, pod nią białą koszulkę ze srebrnym nadrukiem głowy wilka, niebieskie jeansy oraz czarne buty. Na obu rękach nosi dwie czarne bransolety ze srebrnym kryształem, które są Miraculami w trybie ukrycia. Po przemianie w Seth'a, Victor ma na twarzy fioletową maskę oraz kombinezon tego samego koloru ze srebrnymi częściami oraz dołączaną peleryną. Jego oczy zmieniają kolor na ciemno-fioletowy, zaś jego źrenice przybierają koloru żółtego. Na rękach widać ciemnofioletowe kryształy, a palce u rąk przypominają szpony. Układ fryzury pozostaje taki sam jak w formie przed przemianą, aczkolwiek same włosy na końcówkach nabrały srebrnego koloru. We włosach ma doczepiane fioletowe wilcze uszy. Broń W postaci Seth'a za broń służy mu Wilczy Kostur. Kostur ten pozwala jego użytkownikowi wystrzeliwać kule energii, wysysać energię oraz skumulować całą swoją aurę, by wymierzyć niszczycielski atak. Także, w zależności od ilość zebranej energii, Wilczy Kostur może być na tyle potężny, by spowodować wybuch energii na obszarze miasta, czy też kraju. Moce i umięjętności Pochłaniacz Aury - ta umiejętność pozwala super-złoczyńcy wysysać pozytywną energię człowieka. Szpada Aury - ta moc służy do strzelania z kosturu kulami aury. Wybuch Aury - tamta zdolność jest najskuteczniejszą i najbardziej niszczycielską ze wszystkich wymienionych (oczywiście w zależności od ilości zebranej energii przez super-złoczyńcę). Pozwala na pochłonięcie pewnej części obszaru oraz niszczenie wszystkiego na drodze. Cytaty (z nadchodzącego fan-fiku "Miraculum: Gniew Seta") " Woo, zawyj głośno !" - 'słowa pozwalające Victor'owi na przemianę w Seth'a. '"Mieszkańcy Paryża. Jeśli to oglądacie, to wiedzcie że wasz koniec jest bliski. Odebraliście mi wszystko... Pozbawiliście życia osobę, która uczyniła świat pięknym miejscem... A teraz przyszedł czas, bym się na was zemścił... Ja jestem Seth i wypowiadam wam wszystkim wojnę. W przeciągu najbliższego czasu, zamierzam oczyścić cały Paryż ze wszelakiej słabości, każdej istoty oraz zrobię wszystko, byście poczuli ten sam ból, jaki mi zadaliście. A jeśli odważycie się mnie zatrzymać... to wiedzcie, że wasza klęska będzie sroga..." - 'przemowa Victora, jako Seth'a do wszystkich mieszkańców Paryża. '"Miłość. Przyjaźń. Nadzieja. Wszystko jest niczym innym, niż tylko nędzną iluzją, która ma nas osłabić. Tak naprawdę można liczyć tylko i wyłącznie na siebie..." - filozofia Victora / Seth'a. Ciekawostki * Drugie imię Victora jest nawiązaniem do niemieckiego filozofa - Arthur'a Schopenhauera. * Kreacja postaci Victor'a Delombre jest wynikiem inspiracji trzech postaci z trzech różnych serii - Jeża Shadow'a (seria "Sonic The Hedgehog"), Broly'ego ("Dragon Ball Super: Broly") oraz Mrocznego Amora (z "Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot"). * Postać Victora jako super-złoczyńcy jest również inspirowana egipskim bogiem ciemności i chaosu o imieniu Set. * Ulubionym miejscem Victora jest Łuk Triumfalny. * Nazwisko Victora pochodzi od francuskich słów "de l'ombre", które oznaczają "cień". * Motyw Victora chcącego pogrążenia ludzkości inspirowany jest grą "Sonic Adventure 2" (oraz po części serialem animowanym - "Sonic X"), gdzie Shadow po utracie swojej bliskiej i jedynej przyjaciółki chciał się zemścić na wszystkich ludziach. * Jego ulubionym gatunkiem muzycznym jest rock i heavy metal. * We wczesnej koncepcji, Victor miał być jednym z trudniejszych sługusów Władcy Ciem i miał prawie wygrać z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem. Ostatecznie ten pomysł odrzucono i uczyniono Victora samodzielnym złoczyńcą. * Początkowo podczas tworzenia postaci, Victor miał mieć Miraculum Wrony oraz być super-bohaterem, aczkolwiek oststecznie zdecydowano się na zmianę konceptu, by u niego dobrze uchwycić naturę typowego samotnego wilka (co nie znaczy, że pomysł na stworzenie postaci z Miraculum Wrony został całkowicie odrzucony). * Projektując Miraculum dla Victor'a, wcześniej pomyślano o naszyjniku z fioletowym kryształem zawieszonym na sznurku. Potem miało być medalionem z głową wilka z fioletowym kryształem na czole. Jednakże na koniec zdecydowano się na dwa bransolety, by uniknąć podobieństw do Wiedźmińskiego Medalionu z serii "Wiedźmin". Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie